Slipping
by M J Rosemary
Summary: A small girl unearths Hannibal King's humanity. Pre - Blade Trinity AbbyKing


_**Slipping**_

_By_

_MJ Rosemary_

A small girl unearths Hannibal King's humanity.

R

_**Disclaimer**_: All charactors belong to their recpectible owners. This is for entertainment only people! I make no money!

**_Rating_**: (M) R for Lanuguage (King) and forsexual references and violence.

Please read and review, as all critism is helpfull! Enjoy! MJ

Chapter One - Old, decaying and unloved

It creaked when he came to stand against the wooden railing. Old, decaying, and unloved, its beams seemed to dangle aimlessly as he leant out and over, transfixed by the embankments rough water. Almost black in appearance, he would easily be lost beneath the dark swell if he were to fall past the wooden beams.

Would she miss him? Her pet? King wondered.

"Hey there, stranger." A woman brushed past, and King was uneasily drawn from his silent mussing. "Do you have a few spare moments?" She breathed. "I can make it worth your while."

"Not tonight." King Whispered, and on instinct, his hands reached to conceal the old scar beneath the collar of his dark shirt, as he continued emotionlessly, "I'm busy."

"Your loss." She teased, before moving seductively towards her next '_client.' _"Hey there, str..."

King didn't stop as she screamed, nor turn around as her sweet hazel aroma became tainted with the smell of thick blood. Instead, he simply closed his eyes, continued walking and pitifully prayed for his dark, twisted existence to end.

_gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg_

_Night Stalker HQ Cell One 'A'_

"Zoe, no!" Abigail scolded as a small hand reached out towards her crudely shaped knife. She hadn't meant to snap, but watching Zoe's innocent features examining the brutal weaponry brought painful knots to the Nightstalkers stomach. "Its Sharp." She explained a little more softly.

She quickly moved the offending weapons into a locked container before tugging the 6-year-old against her chest. "Where's your Mom?" Abby whispered. "Wasn't she reading to you?"

"She's sleeping." Zoe replied. "She's tired a lot."

"Yeah, I know sweetie. But, you understand that your Mom's been doing important stuff, right?"

"Yeah."

"What about your bow?" Abby asked. "Can't you play with that?"

It was the question the little girl had been waiting for and Zoe cried out eagerly, "would you play with me?" before jumping from older women's grasp. "We can make targets… And then… And then practice on moving objects!"

"Moving objects?"

"We can shoot at Hedges…" She practically squeaked. "Please, Abby!"

The Nightstalker looked down to where small child cling so desperately onto her warn clothing, and the hardened warrior suddenly found herself lost for words.

"Please, Abby." Zoe repeated. "P.l.e.a.s.e"

Snorting, and then hefting Zoe into her arms, Abigail slowly moved towards their living quarters. "Ok, Kid." She laughed. "And Zoe, happy birthday."

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"You're loosing him." Asher hissed, grabbing Danica's arm and violently drawing her away from the room she shared with Hannibal King. "He's slipping."

"He's always been slipping." Danica spat back. "But I've always reminded him of his place."

"Then what's changed?"

"Nothings changed!"

"He's stopped feeding. Gias is missing, probably staked. "

"We don't know that." Danica hissed, before racking her cold eyes across Asher and towards the room where King slumbered. "The humans have become smarter, more organised. There hunting us know, Asher"

"It was him, Danica! Not some amateur human. I had a whore last night. He _didn't_ want her"

"But he allowed you to feed" On her brother's nod, Danica whispered "He enjoys it to much, Brother"

"He's not like us, the change was unnatural, different. He's dangerous, Danica"

"He won't betray me!"

"He will, and when he does" Asher spoke cruelly, pinning Danica with his cold gaze and harshly holding her against himself. "I'm going to be picking up the pieces, and possibly your scorched rem..." A harsh slap broke his upper lip, blood seeping, and Asher regretfully caught himself. "Forgive me, Dan."

"Don't forgot your place, Brother."

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

With Zoe asleep and her small toy bow lying aimlessly against her mother's workbench, Abigail Whistler found herself clothed in loose grey combats and a fitted v-neck top. "Don't stay up all night."

"I won't." Summerfield replied. "And Abby, stay safe."

Abby placed a comforting hand against her friend's arm, before Dex quietly drew her towards the small mass of monitors. "What do you have?" She asked.

"You're going to love this." Dex replied slowly, smiling ruthelly and glancing between Abigail and the small computer screen. "Those rumours we've all been hearing, a Vampire hunting Vampire's. Well, they may have some truth to them after all..." His voice lowered a little, and Abigail saw the uncertainty like liquid, seep into his dark eyes, "...either that or something big's going down."

"Destroying all the competition" It sounded plausible, yet she found her mind reeling at the thought of another possibility, a Vampire deliberately hunting his own. "Blood suckers don't just turn. It wouldn't make sense." Abigail scoffed. "Hybrid's maybe?"

"Like Blade" Dex offered. "With a little bit of humanity left in his blood." He had never met the Day Walker, but had read the tattered notes, listened to his friend recite her father's stories as though they were some ancient prayer.

"When a host is infected, the Vampirism spreads like a virus, destroying all the cells, and creating new ones...better ones." She spoke the words with a bitter taste, almost spitting them out, "until there's nothing left..."

"Except the infected cells... Hello Vampire." He paused, and then turned to capture Abigail's reluctant gaze. "When the infection spreads, it destroys all the pure cells right? But can be destroyed itself if the host has a high enough white blood cell count?"

"Where's this going, Dex?"

"This Vampire, Whistler... If it's not destroying the competition... There has to be something good there, a shred of humanity, and a couple of perfectly healthy, human, red and white blood cells."

"No. No way. Normal Vampires, hybris aside,don't have human blood cells. It's not possible for them to co-exist." Abigail spat. "They attack the cell's, Dix. Nothing's left except a blood thirst..."

"But, it's not always like that."

"There's no half way mark. The Vampirism doesn't just stop..."

"Then take a look at this guy."

"W...what?" Abigail murmured. "What guy?"

"Like I said earlier."

She laughed nervously; "You found something?"

"About a day ago, a contact down in Ock street... Does security for the old library…saw something interesting... And there was blood."

"Vampire?"

"It looked like a power struggle, something destroying all the competition, but he did a good run down of the sample."

"He found human cells?"

"He did, and were not talking about a hybrid like Blade."

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Danica moved silently into the grand room she shared with King, closing the large, white door and locking it into place. "Hannibal?"

Asher's words still burnt and Danica found herself gazing wearily towards her lover's sleeping figure. She closed the long distance between them and gently lowered herself beside the sleeping vampire.

"I haven't seen you feed in days" Danica purred, feeling him shift beneath her cruelly shaped fingernails as they slid playfully along the base of his back. "Do you no longer wish to feed with me?" She added smoothly, before drawing the blooded nails towards her lips and settling to watch her plaything twist and squirm.

"Not tonight, Kitten."

Chuckling drying, and with little humour, Danica placed her stained fingers against Kings throat, drawing the dark collar down and uncovering the small white markings. "But, I'm board" She added. "Do you wish for me to suffer your incompetence?"

Hannibal snorted in irritation, moving uneasily from beneath Danica. "You were out the night before…" King whispered huskily, his eyes ablaze and voice dripping in deep-rooted sarcasm as several twisted thoughts burnt through his mind. How far and how hard could he push, and when would her smug, cruel face become one of anger and bitterness. "Maybe you didn't notice…" He added playfully.

"You feed?" Danica laughed.

Lowering his voice, Hannibal whispered "because you were busy…" before planting a small kiss along her jaw line and trailing his hands around her waist, drawing her towards himself.

"Busy?"

Testing the boundaries of their twisted 'love,' King crudely breathed "…fucking with your brother."

The vampire's head snapped back violently as Danica's hand slammed brutally into his unprotected cheek.

It had been nothing more than a sick joke, but as King lay dazed across her cold floor, he grounded out "That was stupid."

"Dastard." Danica angrily purred, before stretching her long legs and cruelly pushing a sharp, black heal into her captive's lower stomach. "You're slipping King." She spat, "and I'm not going to be mocked by your sarcastic tongue."

_To be Continued..._

_Please review!_


End file.
